My Lovely Ex-Boyfriend
by Wu Fan Girls aka Puterr
Summary: Summary: Luhan masih menyayangi mantan namjachingunya, sehun. Tapi walau begitu dia ingin melupakannya hingga suatu saat sehun datang dan berada sangat dekat dengannya../"luhannie-hyung,, mianhae.. yang dulu itu bukan kehendakku"/warning! OOC, Gaje, Boyxboy aka yaoi, HunHan, Chapter-an, EYD tak terbentuk, tatanan Bahasa yang tak karuan, de el el.
1. Chapter 1

Title: My Lovely Ex-BoyFriend

Author: Wu Fan Girls _aka_ Puterr

Genre: Dipertanyakan

Rated: Semoga Teen

Main Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo (dikit), and Others

Summary: Luhan masih menyayangi mantan namjachingunya, sehun. Tapi walau begitu dia ingin melupakannya hingga suatu saat sehun datang dan berada sangat dekat dengannya../_"luhannie-hyung,, mianhae.. yang dulu itu bukan kehendakku"/_warning! OOC, Gaje, Boyxboy _aka_ yaoi, HunHan, Chapter-an, EYD tak terbentuk, tatanan Bahasa yang tak karuan, de el el.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ AND GO AWAY!**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**Luhan POV**

_**Flasback on**_

"maaf yah luhan, aku rasa kita thudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi, aku ingin kita berpithah" namja yang berstatus sebagai namjachinguku selama 2 tahun itu tiba-tiba mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan nada yang sangat datar sampai bola pun tak gelinding jika di taruh diatasnya.. #eh! Serius nih!

"tapi sehunnie? Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku mencintaimu sehunnie~" ujar ku yang tak rela jika sehun Pergi begitu saja, walau dia lebih muda dariku, tapi dia bisa lebih mengerti diriku.. tapi setelah dua tahun yang penuh dengan kenangan bersama kenapa tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti ini.. hiks..

"jangan menangith hyung, aku tau ini terlalu tiba-tiba tapi aku ingin kita berpithah hyung. Mianhaeyo.. aku tau aku thalah.." dan dia Pergi tanpa menengok kebelakang sama sekali..

_**Flashback off**_

Hai, aku Xi Luhan, mahasiswa tahun ke-dua di Seoul Art University jurusan music, peristiwa tersebut sudah lama terjadi jadi lupakan saja, otte?  
"ya kyungsoo-ah.. kenapa kau Terlihat senang sekali sampai senyum sendiri gak ngajak-ngajak" aku menghampiri kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri di perpustakaan sambil membaca sebuah pesan di teleponnya

"eh? Aku tersenyum sendiri?" ujar nya tak sadar kalau telah tersenyum gaje sendiri,, syukur-syukur gak ada yang liat, coba ada pasti langsung dikatain gila

"iya, memang nya kenapa sih kau tersenyum sendiri gitu?" buku yang kuambil tadi Mulai kubaca, sebuah novel yaoi.. #aigoo..

"kai akan kuliah disini.. dengan jurusan yang sama dengan kita!" ujar kyungsoo heboh.. sepertinya ia tak sadar kalau tengah berada di perpus, kita bukan sedang dikantin kyungsoo-ah

"jangan terlalu heboh.. kita sedang diperpustakaan.."

"eh? Aku lupa"

"oh ya, sehun bersahabat kan dengan kai? Kai bilang sehun mungkin akan kuliah disini juga.." ucapan kyungsoo membuatku sedikit tertegun.. sehun? Yang rambutnya bagaikan brokoli itu.. #plak yang cadel dan manja itu? Yang dulunya… yang dulunya namjachingu ku itu?

"xiao lu? Kenapa diam?" tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba

"tak apa"

Ini sudah bulan mei, banyak orang yang sudah mendaftar untuk kuliah disini,, kesibukan pun tampak di ruang pendaftaran yang selalu sepi dan berisi oleh para dosen pembantu dan panitia ospek.. tak terkecuali aku, aku dan kyungsoo menjadi panitia ospek untuk mahasiswa baru juli depan..

"wah.. itu kai dan pamannya.." kyungsoo sibuk dengan namjachingunya yang satu itu.. padahal pendaftaran hari ini akan tutup setengah jam lagi.. tak kusangka masih ada yang mendaftar.. ruang pendaftaran pun sepi karna ya.. seperti kubilang tadi.. setengah jam lagi pendaftaran akan tutup.. lagi pula kampus ini sudah sepi.. hanya ada aku dan kyungsoo di gedung ini karna sebenarnya sekarang seharusnya kampus sudah tertutup..

"kyung-" aish.. anak itu.. bahagia sekali dia mengurusi pendaftaran namjachingunya… aku jadi repot sendiri kan mengurusi berkas-berkas di meja park-kyosunim..

"permithi, apa pendaftarannya thudah tutup?" tubuh ku menegang.. suara itu… dengan perlahan aku melihat siapa yang bertanya padaku tadi…

"eh.. belum.. kau mau.. mendaftar?" dengan kikuk aku duduk di meja park-kyosunim dan melayani pendaftar tersebut, oh sehun

"iya, kenapa thepi thekali?" ujar sehun sambil melihat-lihat ruang pendaftaran yang memang sangat sepi ini

"setengah jam lagi pendaftaran akan tutup, kau datang tepat pada waktunya. Bisa tolong berkas-berkas persyaratannya dan tolong diisi formulir ini" aku gugup.. tuhan tolong hamba mu yang tengah gugup ini.. berikan kemudahan dan keberanian untuk menatap wajahnya..

"ini berkath pertharatannya dan bitha tolong polpen nya?" kuserahkan polpen ku yang dulunya pemberian dari sehun itu, awalnya sih tintanya sudah habis, namun ku isi lagi karna aku masih ingin menyimpannya, bentuk nya bagus sih..

"kau mathih menyimpan polpen ini? Kukira thudah kau buang" sehun masih ingat kalau polpen ini pemberiannya? Bagaimana bisa?

"kau sendiri?"

"aku berthama kai tadi, theharuthnya aku berthama appa kethini, Cuma appa dan eomma thedang ke jepang untuk beberapa bulan, jadi ya.. thendiri" tak ada lirikan sama sekali ketika menjawab pertanyaanku

"kau masih cadel?" tanya ku kaget, aku baru sadar ketika sehun mengucapkan banyak huruf 's' ketika menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi

"mathih, aku juga bingung. Padahal aku thudah thebethar ini"

"kau tidak terlalu besar menurutku. Masih pantas kalau cadel" aku berbicara Sesuai dengan kenyataan.. wajahnya masih sama ketika dia masih kelas 1 dulu, ketika dia meninggalkan ku…

"eum,, luhan-hyung.. ini thudah thelethai.. jadi Bagaimana?" tanya sehun tiba-tiba

"eh! Aku belum memeriksa berkas-berkas mu, tunggu sebentar yah" aku sampai lupa memeriksa berkas-berkasnya karna sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya ketika dia mengisi formulir tadi

Berkas-berkasnya tak ada yang salah.. tapi ini sangat memalukan.. dia melihatku terus dari tadi, semoga pipi ku tidak memerah..

"ok, semua nya lengkap.. untuk selanjutnya kau bisa urus dengan kyungsoo karna untuk Masalah persetujuan itu bagian kyungsoo" ujarku sambil membaca formulir nya, ketika dia beranjak dari kursinya tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu.. tak ada nomor telepon di formulir ini.. jadi Bagaimana pihak kampus bisa menghubunginya ?

"sehun!" dia menoleh dan kembali ke meja park-kyosunim

"ne hyung?" jawabnya lembut.. oh tuhan.. kenapa kau menciptakan makhluk seindah ini didepanku,,

"kau lupa mengisi nomor telepon mu" kuserahkan formulir nya dan menunjukkan bagian yang tidak dia isi

"begini hyung, aku tidak hafal nomor telepon ku, bitha tidak aku minta nomormu, aku tak bawa handphone, jadi aku tak bitha memberitahumu, nanti kalau aku thudah thampai dirumah aku akan mengirimkan pethan dan kau bitha Menulis nomor ku di formulir itu. Bagaimana?" aku.. sudah lebih dari setahun aku dan sehun tak berhubungan sama sekali, dan… oh tuhan Bagaimana ini?

"eum.. baiklah.. berapa nomormu?"

Malam ini entah kenapa aku mengantuk, ini sudah seminggu setelah kejadian pendaftaran-nomor-telepon dengan sehun dan kini sehun selalu menelpon ku tiap malam, ada apa dengan nya? Bukannya dia yang meninggalkan ku dulu?

"Luhannie~ cepat turun! Ayo makan malam!"

"ne eomma.."

Aku benar-benar mengantuk, padahal baru jam 8 malam…

"Luhannie~ ada namjachingumu kesini! Cepat turun!" mwo? Namjachingu? Aku kan jomblo eomma! Jomblo! Bagaimana bisa ada namjachingu ke rumah ku?

"LUHAN!" teriak eomma dari bawah karna aku tak turun-turun..

"iya eomma! Aku mau cuci muka dulu!"

Diruang tamu tak ada siapa-siapa… kenapa eomma bilang ada orang? Jangan-jangan hantu mengaku jadi namjachingu ku…

"dia diluar" ujar appa tiba-tiba

"appa mengagetkanku!" dan akupun keluar dan melihat siapa yang disebut namjachingu oleh eomma

"SEHUN!?"

"hai luhannie-hyung, aku rindu dengan rumahmu, boleh aku mathuk?" kenapa? Kenapa sehun memanggilku dengan 'luhannie-hyung'? itu kan panggilan ketika dia jadi… ah lupakan

"kenapa kau bawa tas dan koper sebesar itu kesini?"

"aku mau menginap dithini 2 minggu, boleh kan?"

"b-boleh.. tentu saja boleh… ayo masuk, kau ke kamarku dulu yah.. aku mau berbicara dengan eomma dulu,, oh ya,, kau mau sesuatu?"

"appa~ eomma dimana?" tanya ku pada appa yang menonton tv

"dikamar, Bagaimana dengan namjachingu mu? Kenapa kau tinggal kesini?" aish.. bahkan appa pun ikut-ikutan bilang gitu

"dia dikamarku, gomawo appa~"

"Eomma~"

"ne?" eomma yang sedang duduk dimeja rias sembari menelpon itu kini Menutup teleponnya

"kenapa eomma bilang kalau dia itu namjachingu ku, aku jomblo tau"

"benarkah? Tapi dia bilang sendiri dia namjachingu mu, dan dulu ketika kau masih sma dia juga sering kesini dan keluar bersamamu kan?"

"iya sih, tapi kan dia bukan namjachingu ku lagi!"

"mwo? Lagi? Kalian sudah berpisah?"

"sejak aku kelas 3 dia memutuskan hubungan dengan ku, bukan aku yang memutuskan"

"mungkin dia menyadari kesalahannya dan ingin kembali padamu.. dia anak keluarga Oh kan? Namanya Oh Sehun, benarkan?"

"benar, tapi eomma, sepertinya sehun akan menginap disini untuk beberapa waktu, apa boleh?"

"tentu saja, sudah keluar sana. Eomma mau membicarakan bisnis dengan keluarga Oh"

"keluarga Oh?"

"iya.. sudah sana keluar.."

"ne"

**Luhan POV End**

Sehun tengah Membuka-buka foto di laptop luhan yang sudah menyala sejak dia masuk dikamar ini.. menurutnya foto-foto di laptop ini tidak ada yang aneh, tidak seperti foto di laptop nya kkamjong.. bukannya foto kenangan yang didapat.. eh malah adanya foto yadong.. #dasar

"luhannie dimana yah? Aku ingin tidur memeluk luhannie lagi~" ujar sehun ketika dirinya sudah bosan melihat-lihat foto dilaptop luhan yang terlalu banyak, padahal tinggal 1 folder lagi saja, maka dia akan menemukan fotonya bersama luhan dulu

"eh.. mathih ada thatu folder.. buka ah.."

#TeBeCe#

Maaf apabila kata-kata atau logat atau tulisan bahasa korea disini kurang tepat atau malah tidak tepat sama sekali karna author belum terlalu paham dengan Bahasa korea yang baik dan benar.. Harapan author buat ff ini semoga gak hiatus dan banyak yang baca dan suka,, Harapan tambahannya semoga banyak yang nge-reviews, so.. review nya ditunggu.. Annyeong.. ^^ ada yang mau dilanjut?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: My Lovely Ex-BoyFriend _(chap 2)_

Genre: Dipertanyakan

Rated: Hampir Nggak Teen _(agak menjurus ke Rated M)_

Main Cast: HunHan, and Others

Summary: Luhan masih menyayangi mantan namjachingunya, Sehun. Tapi walau begitu dia ingin melupakannya hingga suatu saat Sehun datang dan berada sangat dekat dengannya../_"Luhannie-Hyung,, mianhae.. yang dulu itu bukan kehendakku"/_warning! OOC, Gaje, Boyxboy _aka_ yaoi, HunHan, Chapter-an, EYD tak terbentuk, tatanan Bahasa yang tak karuan, de el el.

.

**Setelah beberapa minggu akhirnya ini ff kelar dan bisa di publish. Setelah bermasalah dengan akun, flashdisk, nb, de el el.. akhirnya ini ff bisa di lanjutkan. terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review di chap 1 kemaren.. gak nyangka ternyata lumayan banyak yang nge-review.. sekali lagi terima kasih.. ^^**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ AND GO AWAY!**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

**Sehun POV**

"Hyung, kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pethan" Luhannie-Hyung akhirnya menoleh thetelah pandangannya terfokuth ke ponthelnya dengan thibuknya. Ada apa thih di ponthelnya!? #kumatKeponyaSehun

"eum.. terserah kau saja Hun" omona! Aku baru thadar! Kenapa wajah Luhannie-Hyung pucat begitu!?

"Hyung! Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu!? Matamu juga bengkak! Kau baik-baik thaja, Hyung!?" jujur thaja aku tidak bitha menyembunyikan ratha terkejut dan khawatirku atath keadaan Luhannie-Hyung thaat ini

"aku tak apa" kenapa Luhannie-Hyung cuek thekali? Hyung! Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu~

**Sehun POV End!**

**.**

Setelah bertanya yang selalu mendapat jawaban 'aku tak apa' atau 'baik-baik saja' dari Luhan. Akhirnya Sehun memesan makan siang mereka di kantin. Sebenarnya bukan makan siang lagi sih.. karna sekarang sudah jam 5 sore.. tapi biarlah… toh mereka makan.. yang penting makan! #plak!

Sudah seminggu ini Sehun menginap dirumah Luhan. Namun tak ada perubahan berarti di dalam hubungan mereka yang 'terputus' karna ucapan Sehun itu. Sebenarnya apa sih tujuan Sehun menginap dirumah Luhan? Padahal Sehun merupakan anak keluarga yang kaya.. tapi kenapa? *kenapa malah author nya yang Tanya ke reader tujuan Sehun menginap!?* #authorpabbo!

"Hyung~" panggil Sehun perlahan. Tapi yang di panggil malah tak ada reaksi, seperti Sehun tidak memanggilnya saja *mungkin telinga Luhan bermasalah. Saat nya ke dokter THT!

"Luhannie-Hyung~" panggilnya sekali lagi. Tapi reaksinya? Nihil!

"kenapa kau cuek thekali thih Hyung?~ kau mathih marah ya?" Tanya Sehun yang akhirnya! Mendapat jawaban dari Luhan. #lebaydeh

"marah?" Luhan menautkan ketiga alisnya(?) heran. Eh! maksud author kedua alisnya, hehe :)

"iya marah.. marah karna aku membuka laptopmu tanpa izin"

.

_**Flashback On!**_

**Sehun POV**

"Sehun, kau belum ti-" eh! Itu Luhannie-Hyung 'kan? Aigoo~ bagaimana ini! Aku membuka laptop nya tanpa izin, pathti Luhannie-Hyung marah bethar padaku. Eomma~ bagaimana ini?

"bagaimana kau… bisa menemukan itu?" eomma~ bagaimana ini! Luhannie-Hyung menatapku dan laptopnya dengan wajah menahan amarah. Eomma~ tolong Thehun!

"eum… aku hanya… hanya…"

"HANYA APA! CEPAT JAWAB! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENEMUKAN FOLDER ITU HAH!" BRAK! Luhannie-Hyung menutup laptopnya dengan kathar tanpa mematikannya terlebih dulu… Luhannie-Hyung benar-benar thudah marah padaku~ aku tak berani bicara kalau begini~

"a-aku bothan Hyung. A-aku mene-menemukan laptop mu me-menyala dan… eum… dan… Hyung~ jangan marahi aku~" aku thampai tergagap karna luapan emothi Luhannie-Hyung… jangan marahi aku Hyung~ aku takut~

"haaahh… tidurlah…" ucapan Luhannie-Hyung mulai melembut diiringi dengan helaan napathnya yang panjang

"tapi Hyung, ini masih ja-"

"CEPAT TIDUR!"

**Sehun POV End!**

_**Flashback Off!**_

**.**

**.**

"bukan itu masalahnya, aku memang merasa kurang sehat hari ini" dan hancur sudah semua dugaan Sehun sejak awal dia makan hingga dia selesai makan. Sekarang hanya Luhan dan tuhan yang tau kenapa Luhan begini

BRAK!

"YA! KAU HAMPIR MEMBUATKU MATI JANTUNGAN KKAMJONG!" teriak Luhan begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba kai bersama kyungsoo menggebrak bangku kantinnya dengan Sehun

"hehehe… maafkan aku Hyung. Habis dari tadi aku lihat di meja seberang kalian diam saja sih" sepertinya maaf itu penuh dengan cengengesan yang luar biasa dari kai

"Hyung? Kau sakit?" kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan kai langsung menoleh dan melihat keadaan Luhan

'_mengenaskan!' _satu kata itu yang terlintas dipikiran kyungsoo ketika melihat keadaan Luhan. Bagaimana Hyung-nya ini jadi begini mengenaskan dengan raut wajah kesakitan begitu?

"aku baik-baik saja kok"

'_aku thudah tau kalau Luhannie-Hyung akan menjawab theperti itu pada mereka juga'_

"Hyung, mata mu bengkak, wajahmu pucat dan hidungmu juga agak memerah. Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" kyungsoo semakin khawatir ketika mendengar Luhan yang berbicara dengan serak itu

"aku memang merasa agak kurang enak badan sih… tapi kalian tenanglah… tak 'kan ada apa-apa" ujar Luhan mencoba menenangkan

"matamu terlihat seperti habis menangis semalaman, Hyung. Kau habis menangis semalam?" mendengar pertanyaan kai yang begitu tiba-tiba membuat Luhan refleks meraba daerah sekitar matanya

"oh, ini karna aku terlalu banyak tidur kemaren. Aku tidak menangis kok"

"memang benar begitu Hun?" bisik kai pada Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk meminum jus nya

"kuratha bukan itu penyebabnya. Kuratha Luhannie-Hyung benar-benar menangith themalaman kemaren"

.

.

"yeoboseo. eomma? Ada apa?"

'…'

"oh begitu, baiklah"

'…'

"aku pasti baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ada Sehunnie disisiku. Iya 'kan hunnie?"

'_athtaga! Luhannie-Hyung memanggilku Thehunnie lagi! Oh Luhan~ eh! Makthudku Oh Tuhan~ terima kathih…' _ucapan Luhan tadi langsung membuat hati Sehun berbunga-bunga, berpohon-pohon(?), dan bertaman-taman(?).

"hati-hati ya eomma. Aku menyayangimu"

.

"thiapa yang telpon Hyung?" Sehun yang penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya *coba belum Tanya trus Sehun nya meninggal, pasti jadi 'arwah Sehun gentayangan' hahaha XD #Plak!

"eomma. Sebaiknya kita pulang Hun, sekarang sudah mendung. Nanti malah keburu hujan"

'_mwo? 'Hun' lagi?'_

"-Hun! Sehun! Ayo! Kenapa kau malah termenung begini sih!" sewot Luhan melihat Sehun yang malah termenung di tempat duduknya

"eh! Ayo Hyung!"

.

.

Mereka kini sedang menaiki lift menuju lantai bawah. Saat pintu lift mau tertutup tadi, tiba-tiba ada seorang senior masuk ke lift mereka.

**Sehun POV**

"hai Luhannie~ kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan sakit sore ini" eh! Orang ini mengenal Luhannie-Hyung?

"aku baik-baik saja kok! Buktinya aku masih bisa berdiri tegap sekarang, ya 'kan? Bagaimana dengan harimu?" kenapa nada bicara Luhannie-Hyung berubah? Ada yang thalah… nada bicara Luhannie-Hyung terdengar ceria dan themangat… padahal tadi…

"kau bertanya tentang hariku? Hariku tentu saja baik, apalagi ditutup denganmu. Sangat baik malahan, hahaha" dia theorang thenior, dia tidak terlalu tinggi thebagai theorang thenior. Namanya… kim mintheok *nama xiumin jadi aneh banget deh*, aku tahu itu dari name tag nya yang terpathang di baju nya.

"kau suka sekali menggodaku Hyung!" akhirnya lift ini berhenti. Aku haruth bertanya! Thebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Luhannie-Hyung!

**Sehun POV End!**

**.**

**.**

BRAK!

BRUK!

Suara bantingan pintu toilet pria dan terkurungnya tubuh Luhan oleh tubuh Sehun membuat Luhan bingung dan sakit pada saat yang bersamaan. Bingung karna kenapa Sehun membawanya kesini secara tiba-tiba dan sakit karna tubuhnya disentakan Sehun ke pintu toilet dengan kasar dan tak lupa kedua tangan Sehun menggenggam erat kedua bahu Luhan dengan sangat erat, sehingga Luhan yang sedang tak enak badan dan lemah itu tak bisa melawan dan hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

"argh… kau kenapa sih hun? Kenapa kau jadi kasar begini?"

"THEHARUTHNYA AKU YANG TANYA KENAPA, HYUNG! KENAPA KAU JADI MERUBAH THIFATMU MENJADI THANGAT BERBEDA KEPADAKU! KENAPA KAU BERUTHAHA MENJAUHIKU THELAMA THEMINGGU INI!? KENAPA KAU BERUTHAHA MENUTUPI BAHWA DIRIMU THEDANG THAKIT DI HADAPAN THENIOR-HYUNG TADI!? KAU KENAPA HYUNG!?" teriak Sehun kepada Luhan. Jujur saja, ia sudah tak betah berada dalam siksaan ini. Dia sudah berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa rindunya ketika ia dengan sangat terpaksa harus meninggalkan Luhan dulu. Dan kini, setelah dia dapat mendapatkan Luhan-nya kembali, Luhan tak mau menerimanya? Tak menganggapnya ada disisinya? Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi!

"KAU MAU TAU KENAPA!? ITU KARNA AKU TIDAK KUAT SEHUNNIE! AKU MASIH SANGAT MENCINTAIMU DARI AWAL KITA MENJALIN HUBUNGAN SAAT KITA MASIH SMA DULU, SAMPAI KINI KITA KULIAH DAN MUNGKIN SAMPAI SELAMANYA AKU AKAN MENCINTAIMU SEHUNNIE! TAK TAUKAH KAU BETAPA AKU SANGAT INGIN MENEMUIMU DAN MEMELUKMU SEPERTI DULU! TAUKAH KAU JIKA PERBUATANMU YANG MENINGGALKAN AKU TANPA ALASAN ITU SANGAT MEMUKUL KU! TAK TAUKAH KAU JIKA AKU… hiks… aku… aku merindukanmu Sehunnie… hiks… aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tau Sehunnie… hiks hiks… aku… AKU INGIN PULANG! LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" Sehun hanya bisa tertegun ketika Luhan pergi dan membanting pintu toilet itu didepan mukanya, syukur gak kena hidungnya, coba kena.. jadi albino pesek deh… hahaha… #plak!

Dan Sehun baru sadar ketika dia mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar. Dan dia teringat kalau kini Luhan tengah sakit… bagaimana kalau Luhan pingsan dijalan?

"athtaga! Luhannie-Hyung!" dan Sehun pun langsung berlari keluar gedung

'_themoga Luhannie-Hyung belum jauh!'_

.

.

"HYUNG! BERHENTILAH BERLARI! KAU THEDANG THAKIT HYUNG! NANTI KAU MALAH PINGTHAN! INI HUJAN DERATH HYUNG! LUHANNIE-HYUNG! BERHENTI!" *aigoo… coba author liat ada orang teriak cadel kaya' Sehun pas hujan, pasti ngakak nggak karuan… hahahaha* #plak!

Dan ternyata dugaan Sehun benar, dia menemukan Luhan tergeletak dijalan persis setelah dia selesai memanggilnya tadi

.

.

"Sehunnieehh~… kau bodoohh… haahh…" eh? Luhan sadar?

"kau thudah thadar Hyung? Kau mau apa? Biar aku yang uruth" Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan yang sejak dia datang dengan di gendong Sehun sampai sekarang –jam 7 malam- pingsan akhirnya sadar

"ternyatahh… kau boddoohh Sehunniiiieeehh~"

**Sehun POV**

Kenapa nada thuara Luhannie-Hyung begitu thih? Aku 'kan jadi…

"kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh teruth thih Hyung?" apa yang thalah thih thampai Luhannie-Hyung memanggilku bodoh teruth dari tadi?

"kenapa… haahh… kau tak… mengganttieehh bajukuuhhh…"ah! aku baru thadar kalau aku belum mengganti baju yang Luhannie-Hyung pakai thejak dia pingthan thampai bangun ya dia mathih menggunakan baju itu…

"hehe… mianhae Hyung~"

"cephat ambilkaannhh bajukuuuhhh… aarrggghhh… ddingiiieennhhh…"

"pakaikan hunnieeehh~" Luhannie-Hyung duduk didepanku yang tengah berdiri… athtaga! Kenapa Luhannie-Hyung terlihat begitu menggoda malam ini? Lihatlah… wajahnya yang memerah karna thedang demam itu, napathnya yang berat dan terkesan sexy itu dan jangan lupakan-

"ayoh Sehunniieeehhh~ aku kedinginaannhhh~ ooohhh~ ddingiiieeennnhhh~" jangan lupakan thuaranya yang penuh dengan dethahan itu… oouuhhh thial! Celana ku menyempit! oouuggghh…

"bithakah kau pakai thendiri Hyung? Aku takut aku malah… malah menyerangmu"

"cephatlah! Aku tak kuat phakai sendirieehh~"

"eum… baiklah… bithakah kau berdiri Hyung?"

.

.

#TeBeCe#

.

Aigoo! Kaya" nya bakal ada nc di chap depan! Aku gak bisa buat yang begituan! Eum… yang penting terima kasih sudah membaca dan me-review chap kemaren dan jangan lupa nge-review chap yang ini yah! Maaf gak bisa bales review atu-atu karna terkendala dengan waktu dan keadaan… ada yang mau dilanjutkah? Annyeong! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: My Lovely Ex-BoyFriend _(chap __3__)_

Genre: Dipertanyakan

Rated: M

Main Cast: HunHan, KaiSoo, KrisTao(cameo), and Others

Summary: Luhan masih menyayangi mantan namjachingunya, Sehun. Tapi walau begitu dia ingin melupakannya hingga suatu saat Sehun datang dan berada sangat dekat dengannya../_"Luhannie-Hyung,, mianhae.. yang dulu itu bukan kehendakku"/_warning! OOC, Gaje, Boyxboy _aka_ yaoi, HunHan, Chapter-an, EYD tak terbentuk, tatanan Bahasa yang tak karuan, de el el.

**.**

**.**

**Setelah sebulan (red: lebih) akhirnya ff ini bi****sa**** diterusin ke chap 3,, walau banyak masalah akhirnya ff ini bias diterusin.. eum terkadang Sehun ilang cadel nya agar jelas dan di chap ini ada nc nya *author yadong!* maaf apabila banyak kesalahan sana-sini karna author masih seorang author baru yang pertama kali buat chapter-an dan pertama kali buat nc. Karna kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan, jadi selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review yah!**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ AND GO AWAY!**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

"bithakah kau paKai thendiri Hyung? Aku takut aku malah… malah menyerangmu"

"cephatlah! Aku tak kuat phaKai sendirieehh~"

"eum… baiklah… bithakah kau berdiri Hyung?" pinta Sehun yang langsung di-iya-kan oleh Luhan. Luhan berdiri dihadapan Sehun dan dengan perlahan Sehun mulai membuka kancing kemeja Luhan.

_Kancing pertama. _Sukses! Walaupun dengan tangan yang gemetar

_Kancing kedua. _Sukses! Walaupun tangannya tambah gemetar dan wajahnya sudah menyiratkan rasa 'tak tahan'

_Kancing ketiga._ Sehun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja tak sukses! Meninggalkan 2 kancing terakhir dan Luhan yang tengah kebingungan dan mengikuti Sehun yang menutup pintu kasar dengan ekor matanya..

.

BRAKK!

.

Sehun membanting pintu kamar mandi keras tanpa menguncinya, mendudukkan dirinya di kloset terdekat yang tertutup *ya iyalah.. emang Sehun mau ngapain klosetnya ke buka?* dan langsung menurunkan resleting celananya serta dalaman nya sehingga junior nya yang sudah sangat 'hard' tersebut bisa terbebas. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Sehun langsung mengocok juniornya dengan ritme yang lumayan cepat..

"oouuhhh.. akku sudd... Ahh.. ttiiddaakkk ttahhhhaaannnnhhh..."

Well, kita tinggalkan dulu Sehun dan kita kembali ke Luhan

.

Luhan perlahan melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke kamarmandi yang berada didalam kamarnya tersebut. Salah satu tangannya mulai menjulur ke arah pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya perlahan.

"Sehunniieehh?" suara Luhan tetap sama, karna dia masih saja tak enak badan walau sudah mampu berjalan sendiri. Dan sebuah senyuman tipis muncul bersamaan dengan semburat merah tipis di wajah Luhan

.

"!" Sehun hampir melonjak dari tempatnya karna tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menggenggam erat kedua tangan nya yang tengah mengocok *ekhm kejantanannya dan menahannya di dinding dibelakangnya. Dan Sehun tambah terkaget ketika mengetahui siapa yang memegang tangannya saat ini.

"lu-Luhannie Hyung? Ke-kenapa ka-kau di-dithini?" gagap Sehun. Dia terlalu takut Luhan akan memarahinya. Lagi.

Tanpa diduga, Luhan malah menundukkan badannya. Sejajar dengan wajah Sehun.

"aku hanya ingin membantumuh Sehunnieh.. jangan memandangkuh dengan takut begituh"

"apa makthudmu hyu- Aaahhh!" tanpa diduga –lagi- Luhan mengulum kejantanan Sehun dengan ritme yang terbilang sangat cepat untuk orang yang sedang sakit seperti Luhan. Genggaman tangan Luhan di tangan Sehun mulai melonggar hingga akhirnya terlepas, meninggalkan Sehun yang langsung menjambak-jambak rambut Luhan dengan kuat sementara tangan Luhan sendiri mulai meremas-remas twinsball Sehun.

"eeeemmmhhhh... terrrrruuuusssshhh Hyunggghhh... fassssshhhtteerrrr... ooouuuuhhhh... inniieehh nniikkmmaaaattthhh..." Sehun meracau tiada henti. Tangannya juga tak henti-henti menjambak dan menarik kepala Luhan keatas dan kebawah. Memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Sehun.

"mmmmmhhhhh..." Luhan menggumam ketika mengulum junior Sehun yang masih sangat menengang itu.

"hyuuuunngggiiiieeeehhh!" Luhan mulai merasakan kedutan di junior Sehun

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Sehun pun akhirnya klimaks dengan Luhan yang langsung menelannya, sebelum itu Sehun sudah mencium Luhan duluan. memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan dan langsung membagi cairannya ke dalam mulutnya dan mulut Luhan, saling membelit lidah satu sama lain. Perlahan mereka mulai memeluk satu sama lain, Luhan melingkarkan tangannya erat dibahu Sehun dan Sehun memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang satunya menekan tengkuk Luhan kuat agar tak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kini tak ada jarak yang melintang diantara mereka, hanya beberapa lapis Kain saja yang memisahkan mereka

"eeemmmpppphhhh.. hunn-mmmmpppphhhh"

Suara kecupan mulai terdengar jelas. dan Luhan mulai mencoba mendorong kepalanya dan tubuh Sehun agar melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak bernapas.

"haaahhh..."Luhan meraup udara dengan liar. Semenara Sehun hanya terengah-engah biasa dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'lapar'

"kau mau ini berlanjut, Hyung?" tawar Sehun. Jika Luhan tak mau dia tak akan meneruskannya, dia masih takut Luhan akan membencinya

Tak ada jawaban Berarti yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, namun sebuah anggukan cukup untuk membuat sebuah senyuman merekah di wajah Sehun. Dan tanpa diduga Luhan, Sehun langsung menyerang dirinya.

"eeennnggghhh… k-kau langsung mulaii?" Sehun mendekap pinggang Luhan erat dan Mulai menciumi leher Luhan dan menggigitinya kasar, tak ada kata 'halus' dan 'lembut' kali ini, hanya ada kata 'kasar' yang mendominasi kegiatan mereka.

"iyah Hyungh. –gigit- lebih cephat lebih –jilat- baik" Sehun Mulai Mendorong tubuh Luhan agar menyender ke tembok agar Tangannya tak usah menahan tubuh Luhan agar tak oleng atau terjatuh.

"oouuuhhh… hhuunnniiieehhh~" Luhan makin jejeritan karna tangan Sehun sudah ikut andil untuk 'mengerjai' tubuhnya. Kini nipple kanan nya sudah Mulai ditarik-tarik oleh Sehun Sementara mulutnya bergerilya di nipple sebelah kiri. Tangan Sehun yang satunya Mulai melepas kemeja Luhan yang belum terlepas sempurna itu.

"mmmhhh.." Sehun mendesah halus ketika tak sengaja junior nya dan junior Luhan bergesekkan walau masih terhalang oleh beberapa lapis Kain yang menempel ditubuh Luhan

"eeemmmhhh… hunnieeehh~" ciuman Sehun turun ke perut Luhan yang sedikit ber-abs itu. Semetara salah satu Tangannya Mulai meremas junior Luhan pelan dari luar

"sssshhhh~ hunniieeehh~ jangaaannhhh menggoddakkuuhh!" Sehun semakin menguatkan remasan pada junior Luhan. Membuat Luhan hampir roboh ke lantai. Dengan sigap Sehun menggendong Luhan agar duduk disebelah wastafel yang terdapat tempat yang cukup luas untuk duduk

"aku tidak menggodamu, Hyung. Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?" tawar Sehun yang kembali ke atas dan Mulai mengukir bekas di leher Luhan

"cephat bbukkaa~ sessaakk hunnieehh~ aaahhh~" tangan Luhan Mulai menjambak-jambak kepala Sehun yang berada di lehernya. Matanya terpejam. Wajahnya memerah. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahan dan racauan yang tiada henti keluar dari mulutnya sedari tadi.

'_aku mencintaimu, hunnie'_

entahlah, Luhan sendiri bingung kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu pada saat ini. Tapi, Luhan tau. Sebenci apapun dirinya pada Sehun. Dia akan kembali mencintai Sehun ketika Sehun melakukan hal 'ini' padanya. Selalu seperti ini sejak mereka pertama kali berpacaran

"ash your wish, hannie~" tangan Sehun tanpa tanggung-tanggung langsung memelorotkan semua bawahan yang dipakai Luhan hingga kini Luhan Sepenuhnya naked. Tangan Sehun kini Mulai lagi. Perlahan namun pasti, Sehun Mulai mengocok junior Luhan yang sudah setengah menegang tersebut. Sehun Mulai membisikkan kata-kata yang luar biasa menggoda namun berbahaya pada Luhan. Memuji apapun keindahan dari seorang Luhan. Mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah satu-satunya orang yang dia rindukan dan cintai selama ini. Memberikan rayuan-rayuan yang sangat romantic pada Luhan

"eemmmhhh… hunnieehh… fasssteerrrhhh!" Bukannya menuruti perintah Luhan. Sehun malah memelankan kocokan nya. Sangat pelan. Yang membuat Luhan sangat tersiksa

"kenapa pelan sekali? Haahh… aku bilang ta-AAHH!" tiba-tiba Sehun mempercepat kocokan nya menjadi sangat cepat. Lebih dari apa yang Luhan bayangkan *dan author bayangkan* *authornya suka masuk gak liat-liat, hehe* #plak!

"aakkuuhhh… mau keluaaarrhhh!" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. Tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang diterimanya dari perbuatan Sehun. Sehun langsung menyerang leher Luhan yang tersaji(?) didepannya dan mulai membuat kissmark-kissmark baru.

"keluarkan thaja, Hyungghh"

"AAAAHHHH! HUNNIE!" Luhan mengeluarkan apa yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sehun.

"Hyung, kau thiap? Aku thudah tidak tahan~" pinta Sehun yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan

"maaf bila aku terlalu kathar, Hyung" Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuh Luhan. Membuat Luhan menungging dan kedua Tangannya bertumpu pada ujung wastafel. Kedua kaki Luhan terbuka lumayan lebar. Itu permintaan Sehun

"aku Mulai Hyung" setelah melakukan 'persiapan' dengan hole milik Luhan dan melumuri junior nya dengan lotion. Sehun Mulai memasukkan junior nya ke hole Luhan

"eeuummhhh…" Luhan merasakan perih yang amat sangat ketika perlahan Sehun memasukkan ujung juniornya

"aaahhh!" baru kepala nya saja yang masuk. Tapi Luhan sudah berteriak tidak karuan

"kau mathih kuat, Hyung?" Luhan mengangguk mantap

"kau yakin?" sekali lagi Luhan mengangguk

"kalau kau tidak kuat katakan thaja, aku tidak akan meneruthkannya" jujur, Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan kesakitan seperti ini

"lakukan saja. Aku akan menahannya semampuku. Dan.. kenapa kau besar sekali? Aku baru sadar" Luhan berusaha menetralkan suasana

"eum… memang thalah ya kalau themakin bethar?" astaga! pertanyaan macam apa itu?!

"sudahlah! Lanjutkan saja!" Sehun meng-iya-kan Sementara Luhan bersiap dengan Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba menahan teriakan nya nanti

"ssshhhh… kennappa kkau ssseemppitthh sseekkallli, hhyyungg?" Sehun Memegang pinggang Luhan erat. Seerat yang ia bisa. Melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan dari tubuh Luhan. Sementara Luhan Memegang ujung wastafel erat. Juga seerat yang ia bisa. Melampiaskan rasa sakit karna hole nya yang di masuki oleh junior Sehun yang sangat besar. Tak ada sesuatu sebesar itu yang Pernah masuk ke hole nya

"eeuuummhh… jangannhh berrgerakk dullu" Luhan yang merasakan junior Sehun sudah masuk seluruhnya memperingatkan Sehun agar tak bergerak. Biarkan dirinya beradaptasi terlebih dahulu

"Hyung~ akku tidak tahannhh" Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Lebih nikmat dari apa yang Pernah Sehun bayangkan. Hole Luhan mengurut juniornya dan Terkadang hole itu berkedut dan menyempit

"bergeraklah…" walau belum terbiasa Sepenuhnya. Namun Luhan tetap memperbolehkan Sehun untuk bergerak

Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras. Menariknya hingga tersisa ujung nya saja dan memasukkan nya langsung sampai pangkal. Hingga Luhan selalu tersentak ke depan dan wajahnya hampir menabrak ujung wastafel

"ahh! Hunnieehhh! Ssshhh… mmmhhh… ddissitttuuuhhh!" desah Luhan ketika Sehun menyodok tepat di prostat nya *istilahnya itu spot apaaa gitu… lupa author*

"kurrangghh kke kkiiirrrriieehh! Mmhhh… kke kki-aaahhh!" Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman nakalnya begitu dia menemukan titik yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Salah satu tangan Sehun pun Mulai mengocok junior Luhan dengan brutal.

"aaahhhh…. Moorreee… ssshhh…"

Proses sodok-menyodok itu berlangsung sangat bergairah. Luhan mendesah berkali-kali. Menyebutkan nama Sehun disetiap desahannya. Sehun pun tak kalah. Berulang kali desahan dan geraman lolos begitu saja dari bibir nya yang sudah ia gigit agar tak mengeluarkan apapun.

"mmmhhh…. Akkuh mmauh kelluarhh… sshh.."

"nadoohh hyuungghh… eemmmhhh…" Luhan bisa merasakan kedutan di junior Sehun yang tak henti-henti menyodok hole nya

"SSEEHUUNNNNHHHH!"

"LUUHAANNNNHHH!"

"mmmhhh…"erangan halus keluar dari mulut Luhan begitu Sehun menarik juniornya keluar dari hole Luhan

Dan akhirnya mereka klimaks. Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi yang kini penuh dengan cairan kental hasil dari perbuatan mereka.

"mmhhh… haahh… haahh…" Luhan mengambil napas sedalam mungkin. Dia benar-benar lelah

"Luhannie-Hyung" panggil Sehun yang memeluk Luhan di dadanya yang masih terlapisi baju namun sudah tak karuan tersebut

"hm?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun

"ronde kedua?" sebuah smirk terlihat di wajah Sehun. Luhan hanya melongo. Tapi dia terpikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang selama ini masih mengusik hatinya

"baiklah. Tapi… aku ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu sejak dulu"

"apa Hyung?" Sehun mendudukkan Luhan dan memakaikan piyama mandi padanya. Kemudian Sehun menggendong Luhan ala bridal ke kamar Luhan dan mendudukkannya di ranjang Sementara dirinya duduk di kursi lain menghadap Luhan sehingga wajah mereka sejajar

"kenapa kau memutuskan ku dulu tanpa sebab?" Sehun terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Sebenarnya… ini rahasia keluarga Oh

"ini karna… permintaan Appa, Hyung" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Menyesal

"permintaan Appa mu?"

.

_**Flashback On!**_

"ada apa Appa? Kenapa memanggilku?" Sehun duduk disofa di ruang kerja ayahnya di kantor. Sehun baru saja berniat jalan-jalan dengan Luhan. Tapi karna Appa nya memanggilnya ya.. tidak jadi

"kau tau Huang ZiTao? Dia anak bungsu dari keluarga Huang. Salah satu rekan kerja Appa" ujar Tuan Oh mengawali

"tentu thaja aku tahu. Tao itu 'kan kakak kelathku. Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun mengambil sebuah apel dan memakannya

"untuk kelancaran bisnis. Appa dan Tuan Huang sudah mengambil keputusan untuk menikahkan kalian" ucap Tuan Oh datar. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menghentikan makannya dan langsung menjatuhkan apel yang digenggamnya tadi ke lantai

"tapi Appa! Aku thudah punya kekathih! Lagipula aku tidak menyukai- oh tidak, aku tidak mengenal dengan baik theorang Tao itu theperti apa! Kenapa ini begitu tiba-tiba!" Sehun benar-benar tak trima. Dia sudah sangat mencintai kekasihnya –Luhan- tak mungkin dia meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja!

"Appa tau ini mendadak! Tapi ini demi bisnis, Sehun!" Tuan Oh balik tak trima. Nyonya Oh yang melihat dan hadir diruangan tersebut hanya bisa mengelus dada

"kenapa tidak dengan Kris-Hyung thaja?! Kris-Hyung jauh lebih thiap menikah dari pada aku!" Sehun Mulai terpikir dengan Hyung-nya yang Pernah bercerita bahwa dia menyuKai seorang namja yang bermarga Huang

"tapi kita sudah sepakat bahwa kau yang akan menikah dengan Tao. Sehun! Dengarkan Appa! Ini juga demi dirimu! Perusahaan Huang akan jatuh kepadamu jika kau menikah dengan Tao! Hidup mu akan sejahtera!" Tuan Oh mengguncang tubuh Sehun

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" teriak Sehun. Cukup sudah, Sehun menyesal dilahirkan jika akhirnya dia tidak bersama Luhan

"diamlah dulu kalian berdua!" akhirnya Nyonya Oh angkat bicara

"Sehun! Cobalah kau mengerti! Appa mu ini dalam Masalah yang besar! Turuti perintah Appa mu atau kau tidak Eomma akui sebagai anak!" ancaman Nyonya Oh benar-benar membuat Sehun dan Tuan Oh terdiam. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Nyonya Oh sampai seperti ini. Dan Nyonya Oh tak Pernah mengingkari ucapannya sendiri

"aku.. aku akan beruthaha"

.

**Sehun POV**

"maaf yah Luhan, aku ratha kita thudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi, aku ingin kita berpithah" tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada membohongi diri thendiri theperti ini. Aku tau Luhannie-Hyung akan membenciku thetelah ini. Mianhae Hyung… aku tak bitha melakukan apa-apa… aku menyayangimu tapi aku juga menyayangi Eomma. Aku hanya bitha berharap thebuah keajaiban akan terjadi pada kita. Mianhae Hyung…

"tapi Sehunnie? Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku mencintaimu Sehunnie~" kumohon Hyung, Jangan menangith… aku takut aku tak bitha meninggalkanmu…

"jangan menangith Hyung, aku tau ini terlalu tiba-tiba tapi aku ingin kita berpithah Hyung. Mianhaeyo.. aku tau aku thalah.." aku tak berani menoleh kebelakang. Aku tak berani melihat Luhannie-Hyung yang menangith thampai theperti itu. Aku takut… mianhae Hyung…

**Sehun POV End**

_**Flashback Off!**_

.

.

"Tao? Bukankah dia menikah dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan tak paham. Seingatnya sih begitu. Bahkan orangtua nya juga menghadiri acara itu

"keluarga Huang mengubah kepututhan. Mereka mengatakan bahwa Kris-Hyung lebih cocok dengan Tao. Lagipula Kris-Hyung dan Tao thaling mencintai" Luhan melongo

'_ini zaman apa? Kenapa masih ada perjodohan seperti itu? Aish! Aku juga yang kena. Keluarga Huang itu memang keterlaluan!' _

"lalu, kenapa kau kembali padaku?" tanya Luhan lagi

"karna aku mathih mencintaimu, Hyung~" jawab Sehun manja

"aku juga masih mencintaimu, hunnie" dan entah Siapa yang memulai. Bibir mereka bertemu. Memulai ronde selanjutnya

.

.

.

"kau yakin, chagi?"

"iya! Aku sudah beritahu Luhan-Hyung tadi kalau aku akan ke rumahnya!"

"tapi sepertinya tidak ada orang"

"tidak mungkin! Masa' orangnya Pergi pagarnya tidak di kunci? Lagipula Sehun juga menginap dirumah Luhan-Hyung 'kan?"

"eum.. aku akan mengintip dikamar Luhan-Hyung"

Perseteruan dua orang itu benar-benar membuat orang yang melihat bingung. Kenapa mereka berkelahi didepan rumah orang? Mereka adalah Kyungsoo dan Kai. Hari ini Kyungsoo sudah berencana untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama dirumah Luhan. Luhan menyetujuinya dan menyarankan agar membawa Kai juga kerumahnya. Tapi ketika dia dan Kai sampai dirumah Luhan. Tak ada sahutan apapun dari dalam. Padahal dia sudah menekan bel rumah berulang kali. Tapi tak ada efek sama sekali

'_kenapa aku tidak telpon Luhan-Hyung saja? Dasar pabbo!'_

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Luhan

"Hyung! Kau dimana?"

"_aku ada di –mmhhh- rumah. Ada apa Kyungsoo-ah?"_

'_kenapa suara Luhan-Hyung begitu?' _pikir Kyungsoo mendengar suara Luhan yang agak serak

"kau ingat tidak dengan tugas dari Kim-Kyosunim?"

"_oh tugas itu. Aku –ssshh- ingat. Tapi aku sedang sibuk dengan Sehun –ahhh- jadi bisakah kau kesini besok saja –ssshhh-"_

"tapi aku sudah didepan rumahmu, Hyung"

"_ah benarkah? Maafkan aku –mmhhh- Kyungsoo-ah. Tapi aku tak bisa mengundang tamu masuk. –ahhh- maafkan aku"_

"eum… baiklah kalau begitu. Aku besok siang akan kesini. Selamat malam, Hyung"

Dan sambungan telpon itu terputus. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kai datang dengan ngos-ngosan

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelap keringat Kai yang mengucur di dahinya dengan sapu tangan

"ayo ikut aku!" Kai langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar mengikutinya. Dan mereka berhenti tepat di jendela kamar Luhan

"kenapa kau mengajakku kesini! Ayo pulang!" Kyungsoo balik menarik Kai. Tapi Kai tetap diam ditempat dan menahan Kyungsoo di pelukannya

"coba kau lihat ke dalam" ujar Kai dan Kyungsoo pun menurutinya

Walau samar. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa kini ada 1 orang yang sedang duduk bersender dikepala ranjang dan ada seorang lagi yang duduk dipangkuan orang tersebut. Tapi kalau Kyungsoo perhatikan lebih dalam lagi. Orang yang berada dipangkuan itu menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Setelah me-loading apa yang dilihatnya Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Kai erat

"kenapa kau menunjukkan ini padaku!" erang Kyungsoo tak terima

"hehe… aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Aku bingung harus berkata seperti apa tadi" Kai itu namja yadong yang luar biasa *hubungannya apa?* *pasti yang nge-fans Kai langsung protes ke author –lirik temen author-*

"ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

"kalian terlihat mesra sekali hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun dan Luhan bergandengan dan bercanda ketika mereka berjalan ke mejanya dan Kai

"kami baru saja memperbaiki hubungan kami" Luhan menjawab dengan penuh senyuman

"hubungan apa yang kalian maksud? Hubungan intim?" tanya Kai yang langsung menyeruput jus orange nya

"Hei! Jaga bicara mu! Maaf kan Kai, Luhan-Hyung" Kyungsoo terkejut karna Kai mengucapkan itu. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah menyuruhnya untuk 'pura-pura-tidak-tahu-apapun' tentang hal itu

"kalian.. ?!"

.

.

#End#

.

.

**Akhirnya ni FF kelar juga… *lega* frustasi karna diuber terus ama temen author yang minta ff ini dilanjutin… akhirnya ff ini jadi dan selesai… kalo ada yang kepikiran bahwa chap 1 ama chap 2 nya kemarin kependekan. Sekarang chap 3 nya udah panjang. Sepanjang cintaku padamu *halah!* dan maaf apabila nc nya kurang gimana ato gimana… author gak berbakat buat yang begituan… walaupun ini ff udah "end" tapi review nya gak boleh ikutan "end" kritik dan saran tetap dibutuhkan.. jadi jangan lupa review. Annyeong^^ sampai jumpa di ff author selanjutnyaaa!**


End file.
